Electrical circuits having switching cells such as semi-conductor devices (e.g., transistors) are problematic when the switching cells fail. The failure modes of these switching cells include open-circuit or short-circuit conditions. Most know remedial strategies only cover open-circuit switch failures. They therefore do not provide acceptable reliability of the original electrical circuit.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved remedial strategies for electrical circuits.